


Still Here

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [54]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Sometimes Leo wakes up with the absolute certainty that Cody’s not there anymore."





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's COW-T #8 Mission 1, prompt "death".

Sometimes Leo wakes up with the absolute certainty that Cody’s not there anymore. It’s not a feeling nor a passing thought – he _knows_ that, for sure. His mind brings him back to the night of the accident. He hears his phone ring. He hears Vince’s voice on the other side of it. His heart explodes into a million pieces and he wakes up covered in sweat, his hand blindly searching for something.

On most nights, he finds Blaine. Blaine, who wakes up and cradles him in his arms. Blaine, who doesn’t need to be told what he dreamed of to know what’s going on inside his head. Blaine, who only needs to hear a whimper to know exactly what’s breaking him, Blaine, who only needs to whisper “be quiet, love, he’s alright, I promise, he’s alright”, to make sure he knows Cody’s not dead.

On most nights, that’s enough. On some others it just isn’t.

He stands up and grabs his phone on the nightstand. He does everything in his power not to make a sound, not to wake Blaine up. He walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, dials his phone number by heart and waits, heart racing, to hear his voice.

Then Cody answers. Thank God, he answers.

“Leo…?” his voice all sleepy, so tiny and precious, “Did something happen?”

“Nothing, sweets,” he exhales, exhausted, “I just needed to hear your voice.”

Cody remains quiet for the longest time. Leo listens to him breathe in and out. That’s enough, he thinks. Another two or three minutes of this and I’ll be okay. I’ll go back to sleep.

Then Cody speaks again. “I miss you too,” he says, a whisper soft and light as a feather.

And it’s Leo’s turn to die, even though only inside.


End file.
